Master of the Hallows
by DP The Pea
Summary: Lucas Blake is an ordinary boy studying at Hogwarts. But he has a secret passion: The Deathly Hallows. How far will he go to master them? And what will he do with them, if he even gets his hands on them? Explores the unfinished story of the Deathly Hallows and what people will do to get them. I hope you enjoy! Time Period: Post-Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas Blake hurried down the corridor of Hogwarts.

Even though it had been some 22 years after Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts, the school was still bathed in fame and fortune, with the Ministry of Magic (very) generously donating a million Galleons to Hogwarts for turning out the wizard who had vanquished Voldemort. The name 'Potter' still commanded a certain amount of prestige, and with all three of Harry Potter's children here at Hogwarts, there certainly were going to be some big fights over who was the best Potter.

Lucas was fifteen and therefore in his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was tall and skinny, and his dark eyes and hair made him look like a snake ready to strike. He was in Slytherin, and that was about the only thing he hated about Hogwarts. Lucas was descended from a long line of Gryffindor wizards, and his parents were unbearably ashamed when their only son had written to tell them he had been Sorted into the most hated House in Hogwarts.

The teasing came just as soon as he began to mingle with the other children. Of course, no one _wanted_ to go to Slytherin, regarded as the worst House because of its reputation for turning out the most Dark wizards, but Lucas kind of felt he belonged in it.

Just then, he passed some Gryffindor sixth-years, and he suddenly fell down flat on his face, in the middle of the corridor. "Hey Slytherin!" called one of them. "Can't even watch where you're _slithering_?" The boy laughed out loud at his pun, and the others laughed along with him.

Furious, Lucas got to his feet. It was obvious that the boy had cast a spell on him. He started to get his wand out, when suddenly he noticed the glint of a badge on the boy's chest. The boy was a _prefect_. "Now, now, no magic in the corridors." The boy taunted Lucas.

Lucas bit his lip. It was clear the boy was in charge here: Do some magic and the boy would tell on him; do nothing and they would continue to bully him. Gryffindor had turned to harsh treatment of Slytherins, as punishment for being the House which had rushed into battle last at the Battle of Hogwarts. No one in Slytherin was spared. And even the teachers didn't scold or punish the Gryffindors when they bullied the Slytherins.

There was once when Professor Flitwick had been strolling down the hallway, when one Gryffindor pulled out his wand and caused a passing Slytherin's bag to rip open. The Professor didn't even blink an eye, and this incident caused the bullying to go on even harsher and worse than before.

Lucas closed his eyes and counted to ten, as he always did when things didn't go his way. Then, when he had sufficiently calmed down, he ran off from the Gryffindors.

Lucas didn't want to take the laughing and bullying any more. But, he told himself, he wouldn't, for much longer. His plan was about to take place and when it did, they wouldn't bother him anymore.

*

Lucas quietly followed a few Gryffindors to their dorms. When they neared the Fat Lady, he hid behind a nearby statue. "Murgalock," he strained to hear one of them whisper. Soon they disappeared into the dorms.

Lucas took a deep breath, clutched his bag, and stood in front of the Fat Lady.

"What are you doing here? You're not a Gryffindor." She eyed suspiciously.

"Yes, but Professor Flitwick sent me to call one of them." He said breathlessly, as if he had run a long distance.

"You'll need the password."

"I know." Lucas pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and pretended to read from it, "Murgalock."

"All right." She swung aside, and Lucas stepped inside the dorms.

As soon as he stepped in, there was an instant roar of confusion from the students inside. What's a Slytherin doing here? How did he get in? What do you want? Lucas intended to answer all of those questions in a single action.

"HI GUYS! I'M LUCAS BLAKE AND I'M HERE TO _TORTURE _YOU!" He made himself sound like a madman. There was a scream, and then all hell broke loose. The students tried to cast some spells on him but he easily deflected all of them. Lucas then fired a bang into the air with his wand. With order restored, he continued, "I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GATHER IN A CIRCLE IN THE CENTER OF THE ROOM. _NOW!_"

When they all had gathered in the circle, Lucas reflected on his luck that no sixth or seventh-years had free time just then, otherwise they would have used their magic to blast him straight out of the room. Of course, the time he had chosen to infiltrate the Gryffindor common room was the time that had the most first and second-years and the least sixth and seventh-years present.

Quickly, he began to circle the silent, terrified circle of students in the room. Once he had made one full circle, he took out his wand and begun to chant. Of course, it was really fake, made-up hocus pocus designed to scare the younger students.

Suddenly, the Fat Lady swung aside behind him, and Lucas whirled around to see who it was. Unfortunately for him, it was the prefect he had encountered on the way here.

Oh no, were the last thoughts of Lucas before a Stunning spell caught him in the chest.

*

The first thing Lucas noticed when he regained consciousness was the comfort. He didn't open his eyes, of course, to play dead if he was still lying on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. But he knew the floor wasn't that comfortable.

He felt like he was floating on clouds, a pleasurable experience for him. He was bathed in warmth. He would have thought he was still dreaming when a sharp voice cut through, "Are you sure he's fine?"

Another voice replied. "I'm sure he is; James said he only cast a Stunner."

The name James woke Lucas up, and his eyes blared open too fast for him to control. The first thing he noticed was that the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were leaning over him. The next thing was that he was lying on a bed in the hospital wing.

"Well, I suppose he's awake now." Professor McGonagall said grimly.

"He won't be fine for another two days." Madam Pomfrey advised Professor McGonagall sternly.

"Yes, yes. Now, I would prefer if you left us alone." Professor McGonagall told Madam Pomfrey. Without another word, Madam Pomfrey took off towards her office. Apparently it had happened many times.

"Now. Down to business," Professor McGonagall moved her chair closer to Lucas' bed. "Lucas Blake. Madam Pomfrey has told me that you were discovered unconscious in Gryffindor common room, caused unconscious because of a Stunning spell cast by James Potter. However, due to familiarity and his hate towards Slytherins, the Stunner was too strong and may have caused a few side effects.

"You're going to stay here for while, Lucas, but for now you and I are going to have a little talk." She tilted her head forward at Lucas when she said the last sentence, and her face turned strict.

Lucas gulped. The plan was not working, and he probably was in serious trouble. He made a small plan in his head and decided to try to turn things around.

"Uh-" Lucas had trouble making his first sound since waking up, and his throat hurt. However, he persevered, "Professor, can't we have this talk in your office?"

"Certainly not, Lucas! You still need to rest!" Professor McGonagall protested.

"No, no, Professor. I know you like to do things formally, and I feel fine." Lucas lied, and he threw his blankets off him to get off the bed. Immediately the cold hit him. It wasn't that cold earlier that day, was it? Or was this another side-effect of the Stunner? Lucas stood up on his feet, and a pain ran through his body.

He winced, and then arranged his face back into a smile so as to not let Professor McGonagall be suspicious of anything. "See? I'm fine!" He told her.

She still looked wary, but then suddenly decided against it. "Come!" She instructed him.

She led him out of the hospital wing and to the Headmistress' office. They arrived at the gargoyle that everyone knew guarded the Headmistress' office. She whispered something into its ear, and it leapt aside. Then, she led Lucas to her office.

Opening the door, she ushered Lucas into a seat and then sat down opposite him. Now, Lucas told himself.

He reached into his pocket casually, and then reached for the small box that was super-glued to the inside of his pocket to prevent anyone taking it out. He flipped the lid open, and then pressed the button inside.

Not long now, he warned himself to stay still, even though he was bursting with anticipation.

Suddenly, Argus Filch burst into the office. "Pro – Professor. Ther – There's a stink in Gryffindor common room and we can't get rid of it. We need your help." He blurted out breathlessly.

Lucas barely contained a smile. Those Ten-Minute Stinkbombs he had spread in Gryffindor common room while circling around in it sure took action quickly.

"Stay here, Lucas." Professor McGonagall commanded him, and then she left the room.

Quickly, knowing he had very little time, he went over the portrait of Dumbledore and shook it awake. "What is it?" It asked.

"I don't have much time, but I need your advice on the Deathly Hallows."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" The portrait of Dumbledore was jolted awake.

"I need your advice on the Deathly Hallows." Lucas was getting impatient.

"How do you even know about them?" The portrait looked at Lucas. Hearing those words, Lucas was immediately dumped into a recollection of what he knew about the Deathly Hallows.

His father had been a friend of Xenophilius Lovegood, who was the one who told him all about the Hallows.

It happened during Lucas' eighth birthday. It was late and everyone had gone, except for 'Uncle Xeno', as Lucas was calling him then. His mother and father were sleeping on the sofas in the living room. Xenophilius had led him to the kitchen, saying that he was about to tell Lucas a great story.

And then, it all spilled out of Xenophilius: The origins of the Hallows as told by Beedle the Bard, the danger of the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone, and most importantly, that the possessor of the three Hallows would be the Master of Death.

From then on, Lucas had been fascinated by the Hallows, but the Battle of Hogwarts had presented some very confusing facts about the Hallows. That was why he had drawn attention to himself: He had to gain access to the Headmistress' office, and had to be alone to talk to the only living version of Harry Potter's mentor: Albus Dumbledore.

"It's a long story." Lucas cut short his recollections. "I need to know about the Hallows. Everything just went crazy after the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Why would I even tell you anything?" The portrait sneered at Lucas.

"I _need_ the Hallows, Dumbledore, can't you see? It's been my fascination for years." Lucas took on a desperate, pleading attitude.

"I still shouldn't tell you anything."

Lucas' patience ran out. He grabbed the portrait. "What if I decided to burn you? I've got my wand here, you know!" He took out his wand as he said it.

"Okay, okay. Fine."

"Tell me everything you know about the Deathly Hallows."

"Well, it all began with three brothers at a-"

"No! Not that! Just tell me what happened at the Battle of Hogwarts and why!"

The portrait started to think hard. "I don't know much, since I wasn't there in the first place, but come to think of it – Wait, no. I can't tell you that. It's a secret."

Lucas pulled out his wand. "Don't hold back any information, or else!"

"Fine, fine. Master Potter told me that he had the Resurrection Stone, which I had given to him, of course. He only found the Stone when he was in the Forbidden Forest. Later, when he had won and came in here, he told me that he had dropped it in the Forest itself, because he never wanted to use it again."

"Anything else?"

"Oh yes, there's something else. When he came in here after the Battle of Hogwarts, he used the Elder Wand to repair his broken wand. So we can safely assume that he is now the master of the Elder Wand." The portrait's Albus Dumbledore was now pacing around and around in his painting. It made Lucas quite dizzy just looking at him.

"The Invisibility Cloak was with Harry Potter ever since he arrived here at Hogwarts, nothing at the Battle of Hogwarts touched on it. Thus we can say it is still with him." The portrait continued on smoothly. "There. Is that all you wanted to know?"

Lucas thought hard. There wasn't going to be another chance to talk with Dumbledore. Suddenly, something struck in his head. "You said that Harry Potter had possessed each one of the Hallows. Does this mean that Harry Potter is the Master of Death?"

Dumbledore thought hard before answering. "Yes, it is possible, but he could only have been it for a short while, when he was in the Forbidden Forest. He already had the Invisibility Cloak, he may have had possession of the Elder Wand, but the last puzzle piece was the Resurrection Stone. However, he dropped that in the Forest, so he couldn't have been the Master of Death for long."

Lucas listened and digested this information, but none too soon. The door of the office suddenly opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in. Lucas stood calmly in front of the portrait of Dumbledore, as if he was admiring it, instead of threatening to burn it.

"Ah," The Professor said. "You're still here. Thank you for your patience, Lucas. Please sit down." She gestured to his chair, and then sat down herself. Lucas then strolled over to his seat and sat down, keeping himself calm even though he was buzzing with excitement over his newly-found information.

"Now, Lucas, I'm going to have to ask you why you tried to torture to Gryffindor students." Her face resumed that stern and strict look again.

Lucas' face assumed a guilty expression as he answered, "I'm – I'm sorry Professor. I mean, they were bullying me, and I didn't hurt them. I just – just wanted to scare them for a while."

"All right, then, Lucas, but you must realize the seriousness of what you have done." For a moment Lucas thought she would let him off the hook with just a few detentions, but then he realized what he was going to have to do as she continued to speak. "Now, as you have caused Gryffindor House a great deal of terror, you shall apologize to them tonight at dinner. Also, you will do two weeks of detention with Professor Binns."

Lucas' eyes widened. Never had he imagined the punishment would be so strict. He had always thought all he would have to do were two or three detentions. Now he had to apologize to Gryffindor House publicly (which no doubt would cause him a lot of embarrassment), but he had to survive fourteen detentions with the most boring teacher, Professor Binns.

Lucas wrenched himself from his reverie to listen to what McGonagall was saying. "You will report every day at eight o'clock at Classroom 4F to help Professor Binns sort his notes. All right? Well, you may go now."

Lucas left his seat and went to the door. Just as his hand touched the handle, he heard a question from behind him. "Do you know anything about the stink bombs, then, Lucas?"

Lucas turned and faced Professor McGonagall. A thousand possible scenarios swirled around in his head, all depending on his next words. He then made up his mind. "No, Professor. I don't know anything about that."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Lucas knew that time slowed to a snail's pace when you were anticipating something; when you were dreading something time flew past you. Even though he already knew it, the quickness by which the hours ticked by surprised him.

Before he knew it, it was dinner time. Lucas forced himself to stand up from his bed and then made a puppet-like dance around his dormitory, sometimes nearing the door, sometimes avoiding it. Eventually, though, his _Just get on with it_ mentality got to him, and he exited his common room.

He shuffled along the corridors like a prisoner being led to his death. Then, he was standing in the Great Hall. He seemed to be the last one to arrive there. Lucas felt the eyes of the Gryffindors burning a hole in his chest, and then told himself eyes couldn't send laser beams. He hurried over to his table, where he found a spot and sat down.

After dessert it was time to make his dreaded speech. Lucas stared at Professor McGonagall, not listening to her speak. He felt horrible: Sweat was dripping down his throat, he couldn't move, and his body was in shock, not responding to anything. Only when he saw McGonagall gesture towards him then he knew to get up, stand and walk.

His mind hurt. After what seemed like eternity, his tired legs found the front of the Hall. Only then did he realize that the Hall was silent. Every eye was on him.

"Quickly," McGonagall's terse whisper came to him.

Lucas knew what he had to do. "Sonorus," He cast the spell towards his throat. He took one deep breath, and then spoke.

"Well, hello, everybody. My name is Lucas Blake." As if I need an introduction, Lucas thought, I'm sure McGonagall told everyone who I am. "I'm sure the Headmistress has told you what I have done, so -" Here his voice started to cut out. He tried making a few sounds, but no noise escaped from his mouth. Angry whispers began to circle around the Hall.

Finally Lucas found the courage to continue. "All right," His voice rang out. "I'm – I'm sorry for what I did to you, Gryffindors." Lucas spat out the last few words and hurried away from McGonagall, desperate to get away. Suddenly, his foot caught on the edge of his robes and he tumbled onto the floor.

"Pah!" Someone called out. "He can't even walk! What a loser!" The Hall burst with laughter, and there were people jeering at him, teasing him, kicking him while he was still on the floor.

Lucas opened his eyes a crack. There was a crowd now, around him, and the teachers were trying their best to disperse them, but to no avail.

Another foot connected with his stomach, and he bent over (If that was possible on the floor). Suddenly, his hand found his pocket, and therefore his wand. Quickly, he uttered the spell. "Protego!"

The shield popped up around him, and he finally got some peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas stared up at the ceiling. The undulating clouds rippled across it, and the stars twinkled and sparkled. He was still lying down on the floor of the Hall, since the teachers had decided, for his own safety, that he would sleep in the Hall tonight. They feared that even some in Slytherin would attack Lucas in his sleep.

It had been a very busy day, or night, Lucas told himself. After the teachers had finally managed to calm the rowdy students down and send them to their common rooms, they lifted the Shield Spell from around Lucas.

They then told him his fate, which he was to sleep in the Great Hall until further notice. However, Professor McGonagall stayed with Lucas after the other teachers had left.

The conversation she had had with Lucas would remain embedded in his mind forever.

"Lucas." Professor McGonagall called him. Lucas walked over to her from where he had been: The teachers' table. She patted the bench on which she was sitting. "Take a seat. I have some things to discuss with you and they can be quite long-winded."

Uh-oh. Lucas' brain automatically interpreted those words as trouble for him. He warily took his seat beside McGonagall, and then stared at her, waiting for her next words.

"I know you want to find the three Deathly Hallows." In that instant, Lucas felt like his whole world was falling down, breaking up against his head. In that same instant, Lucas decided not to tell McGonagall anything. Or try to convince her that he really didn't know what she was talking about.

_Well here I am, embracing my Slytherin nature. This is why I could never be Gryffindor. I'm too willing to lie for myself. Here's the true me. A selfish, lying person with a crazy ambition, that's who I am._

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor. I thought Halloween was Halloween and not the Deathly Halloween." Lucas made a lame attempt at humor and even he knew McGonagall wouldn't fall for the Halloween thing.

"Ha Ha. Not." McGonagall deadpanned, and then continued. "I have spoken with the portrait of Dumbledore, and he tells me that you were trying to find out as much as you could about the Hallows. –"

"Look, Professor, I really -" Lucas cut McGonagall off, but in turn he got interrupted.

"Let me explain, and then you can tell me your cock-and-bull story, okay?" As Lucas remained silent, McGonagall took that as a yes. "Now, when you left, I immediately started thinking hard about the Stinkbombs. Everything just seemed too right. There was no evidence, as if someone had tried to cover up his tracks.

"So, when I had free time, I went over to the Gryffindor common room. I cast a spell which allowed me to see your footsteps in the common room. Now, this is highly advanced magic and I suggest you do not try to cast it." McGonagall read the expression on Lucas' face perfectly. She then continued, "Well, the only footsteps I could find of yours were in a circle around the common room. It just didn't make sense until I remembered that the Stinkbombs were deployed exactly in a circle around the common room.

"So it _was_ you who had planted the Stinkbombs in the common room, and then I started thinking why you would do such a thing. The solution struck me like a bomb. Of course it was to gain time alone in the office; I remembered how hard you told me that it was okay to have our meeting there.

"But what were you doing inside? Then I recalled that you were standing in front of Dumbledore's portrait, and I talked to him. Now I know what you really were doing. So, any rebuttals as to my case?" Lucas' head swam with confusion. How had McGonagall traced the Stinkbombs so easily to him? His plan hadn't been a success, it had been very transparent!

"Now, you may not want to admit anything to me, but the one thing I know about Dumbledore is that he never lies. And if Dumbledore tells me that you want to know about the Deathly Hallows, you want to know about the Deathly Hallows." McGonagall looked at Lucas' confused face. What Lucas was really thinking was that he was in big trouble, big time. His detention tally would only increase when she knew about the Stinkbombs.

However, her next words came as a surprise to him. "I won't give you any more detentions, Lucas, because I think 14 detentions and tonight's embarrassment is quite enough punishment for you." Lucas' eyes widened, and he quickly muttered thanks to McGonagall.

"You're welcome, Lucas. Now, if you could go to sleep." McGonagall conjured a mattress complete with pillow and blanket out of nowhere and set it down near the teachers' table. "I shall wake you before the Great Hall opens for breakfast, which is approximately 7.00 a.m. Good night, Lucas." And with that McGonagall swept out of the Hall.

Lucas got out of the mattress. He simply couldn't sleep. His newfound information about the Deathly Hallows excited him, and he wanted to follow the lead he had gained: The Resurrection Stone was hidden somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. The only problem was that he didn't know when he should go and find the Stone.

_Well, why not today? I'm alone in the Great Hall: No one will notice where I go._ And so, Lucas headed towards the doors of the Great Hall. Instinctively, he looked around him, but then realized that there was no one there.

He took out his wand and said, "Alohomora!" With a click, the door lock slid open. He laughed, thinking McGonagall was a fool to think he wouldn't have tried to unlock the doors himself.

He crept out of the castle and hurried down to the path leading to the Forbidden Forest. Taking extreme care not to pass too close to Hagrid's hut, lest he wake Hagrid up, he finally reached the border of the Forbidden Forest.

"Lumos." His wand emitted a thin beam of light. Just then, Lucas realized how crazy all of this was. He would never be able to locate a single stone in the Forest at night. He didn't even know what the Stone looked like (Apart from a crude drawing of Uncle Xeno's).

Lucas gave a sigh. All of his hard work for nothing. He wouldn't get another chance at talking with Dumbledore: _that_ was for sure. Lucas was just about to give up and return to the Great Hall when something struck in his brain.

There was something, _a spell_ that could call the Resurrection Stone to him, but he didn't know it. Or at least, couldn't remember it. It was something simple, that he had just learnt this year in Charms…

Charms made him think of Professor Flitwick, who had not cared when a Slytherin's bag had been ripped open by a Gryffindor's magic. A summoning spell. Summoning spell!

That was it! The Summoning spell, also known as Accio! Lucas prepared himself, even though he wasn't that trained in how to cast the spell properly. "Accio Resurrection Stone!" His voice rang out in the darkness, and nearby he heard Hagrid's snoring stop.

Silently he willed Hagrid to fall back into sleep, and surprisingly, he did! Lucas didn't have enough time to appreciate this, however. He noticed a small black thing approaching out of the corner of his eye.

The thing struck him on the side of his head, and even though his head was throbbing, Lucas had the sense to stick out his hand and catch the thing.

It was an ordinary piece of stone, but the fact that it came towards Lucas meant that…it was the Resurrection Stone!

Lucas could hardly believe that he was holding a Hallow in his hand as he sat down. He turned it around and over in his hand, observing it. And then suddenly, a figure popped out of the stone.

It was white and silvery, sort of like a ghost. But what most intrigued Lucas was the fact that Albus Dumbledore had just come out of the Stone.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore stared at Lucas. "What have you called me here for?" The voice was deep and wise, like one that has seen much of the world. It was not like the one in the portrait.

"I…I wanted to ask you questions regarding the Resurrection Stone." Lucas had not really thought this part through yet, because he had never imagined he would make it that far. "How does the Stone work?" Lucas said out of the top of his head.

Dumbledore treated it like a real question. "If you believe the legend, then I have no idea. Death knows what it knows. However, if you think that the Peverell brothers created the enchantment, you must believe that there is an enchantment to talk to the dead. No record of this enchantment has been found, however, and you would have a hard time trying to find it."

He stared at Lucas. "Why do you want to know, anyway?" He questioned with a raise of the eyebrows.

"I want to find all the Hallows and be the Master of Death." Something about Dumbledore, maybe his piercing gaze or his raised eyebrows, made Lucas tell the truth.

Dumbledore gave a sigh. "I was like you, once, you know. I wanted to be Master of Death, do great things! But I didn't need the Hallows after all."

"You don't get it! I want to be the best! Immortal! Make an impact on the world as the greatest wizard, or at least Slytherin that ever walked this planet! I want to be famous!" Lucas exclaimed in exasperation. His greatest dream, greatest wish came out in a burst of anger and frustration, because Dumbledore was not able to understand.

Dumbledore gave him a grave look. "I see many parallels between you and Voldemort. I would like to warn you that you don't need the Hallows to be famous. If you would like to stay on this path of yours, I would like to say that not even the Elder Wand is unbeatable. Not even the Resurrection Stone can bring back the dead. Not even the Invisibility Cloak can completely conceal you. You can always be beaten. You cannot bring back the dead. There will always be a shimmer of two that give you away. Nothing is perfect." And with those solemn words, Dumbledore faded away until he was nothing more than mist.

Lucas was still puzzling over these words when he heard a shout coming from the Great Hall. _Oh no,_ he thought and quickly pretended to be asleep on the ground, slipping the Stone into his pocket.

Pretty soon he heard footsteps. He felt himself being lifted up and floated to the Great Hall, where he was soon laid down.

As soon as he was left alone, he clenched the Stone and gave a smile.

In the morning he was woken by Professor McGonagall at around 6.30.

"You were found outside near Hagrid's last night, Lucas. Do you know why?" She looked at him and gave him a glare.

He pretended to cross his eyebrows in puzzlement. "No, Professor, I don't know why."

The Professor looked as though she did not believe him. However, she shrugged and said that he must have been sleep-walking.

She led him outside and told him to wait until 7, when he could have breakfast.

During breakfast, Lucas was still receiving glares and hisses from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Some Slytherins looked as though they wanted to punch him. Probably for tarnishing their name, Lucas thought. Others patted him on the back and congratulated him.

Despite all this, Lucas Blake was still concentrated on getting all the Hallows. As he munched on bacon and eggs, he gave a grimace. His "I'm going to get what I want no matter what" grimace.


	5. Chapter 5

The entire Slytherin fourth-years went down to the greenhouses to have Herbology with Professor Longbottom. Unfortunately, they were sharing it with the Gryffindors.

"All right, then! Fourth-years, this way!" Professor Longbottom said in a shrill voice. He led them to one of the greenhouses. Lucas got jeered and jabbed at while they were doing so. Evidently, enmity was still very high between Gryffindor and Lucas.

In the greenhouse, Professor Longbottom introduced them to a new plant. "This, class," he continued, "is an _ignis_ plant. Very dangerous. That's why I've got these gloves for you. Dragon hide. Now, as we need the leaves of these _ignis_ plants, you're going to have to be careful." he stepped aside and revealed a small, stumpy plant. It looked like the stump of a tree trunk, except it had a face and was grimacing horribly. It was shaped like a flame and made crackling noises when it breathed out.

Professor Longbottom pulled on his gloves. "Now, class, what you want to do is to pluck out a big bunch as quickly as you can. Watch." he grabbed some leaves and pulled. The leaves came out faster that you could say 'A peanut butter sandwich', but the stump screamed horribly and then, to everyone's surprise, it breathed out fire through its mouth. "NOW, YOU HAVE TO COVER ITS MOUTH! IT WON'T HARM YOU! THESE ARE DRAGON HIDE!" Longbottom yelled over the screams and shouts of everyone, demonstrating what he had said. "AFTER A WHILE, IT WILL STOP!" Longbottom pulled away his hands and the _ignis _plant really had stopped breathing fire.

"Now, every part of the _ignis _plant is horribly hot, so I recommend you not try to be a smart aleck and remove your gloves. When you pluck a bunch of leaves, place them in the fireproof container you have. Begin!" Professor Longbottom commanded.

Lucas turned to his plant, but his mind was not on it, it was on what had happened earlier, during breakfast, in the Great Hall…

The Gryffindors had not forgiven Lucas quite yet, so they bullied him as hard as they could, among some of them: Dunking his head in cereal, untying his shoelaces so he fell, calling him names, poking and prodding him. His need to become famous and known grew stronger every time they bullied him.

But deep down, he knew that he was right, he knew that he had not done anything at all, it was only because he was a Slytherin, if he had been a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor or even a Hufflepuff, it would have been dismissed as a simple prank. It was prejudice, against Slytherin, and why did the Sorting Hat have to place him there, he was rightfully a Gryffindor, then he would not have had to suffer this torture…

Just as he was going through this internal rant of his, he dropped a leaf he was holding, and it dropped onto the wooden table he was working at, and it burned a hole in it. It was only after Professor Longbottom yelled, "BLAKE!" that he woke up and retrieved the leaf (which had gone through the table by then).

Lucas lay in his room, hands behind his head, thinking of plans to eradicate Gryffindor. It was late at night, and he remembered the Sorting Hat, and it had caused all this trouble to him, and he hated it hated it HATED IT.

With his anger coursing through him he got up, and then hardly knowing what he was doing, he got up and stormed out of the dungeons. He wanted to find the Sorting Hat and ask him why it had placed him Slytherin. But the Sorting Hat was kept in the Headmistress's office, and how was he going to get in there?

Lucas kept on walking. He made his way steadily to the Headmistress's office, deciding to figure out how to get in once he got there. As he climbed the staircase that was beside the office, he heard a flurried movement.

He leant against the wall, suddenly aware of the fact that he was horribly exposed. His heart thumped and he looked out, seeing who was there.

It was McGonagall. She was locking the office, as usual, then, suddenly, she paused and seemed to be considering something. She stooped down, as if picking up something, and then got up and walked off.

Fortunately for Lucas, she was headed in the opposite direction, but she kept on walking for ages, and Lucas had to wait a long time before he was sure she was gone. Then, he crept forward and tried to slip past the gargoyle. Surprisingly, there was a crack between the gargoyle and the wall, and it was just big enough for him to slip through. The gargoyle seemed unaware of this.

Lucas climbed the staircase and headed for the office. He opened the double doors with a creak and walked inside, trying to make as little of noise as possible so as to not wake the portrait. The Sorting Hat lay on a shelf.

He took it off, but it woke with a start. "WHO ARE YOU!" it yelled.

"Shush!" Lucas commanded it. "Shush or I'll set you on fire!"

The Hat sneered at him. "Oh you," it said, "you're the one that pulled off the prank. Why, I remember once –"

"Look," Lucas said, shaking the Hat, "I need you to tell me why I got placed into Slytherin!"

The Hat put on a thoughtful look. "Ah, you. You were a tough choice, you were.

"The reason I placed you inside Slytherin was because I saw your potential. You could become great, I saw. In fact, you were like Harry Potter himself. But deeper inside you, I saw, indecision. The exact house you needed to guide you to greatness because of this indecision was Slytherin."

"But why wasn't I placed inside Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor couldn't help you. You already had the courage, the bravery. Sneaking up here, that was true bravery."

"But why Slytherin?"

"I told you. My job is to decide where students go best. I saw that cunning mind of yours. That plan of the stink bombs? Quite impressive, actually. Slytherin is helping you on the way to greatness. Come, put me over your head and let me look into you."

Lucas did as the Hat bid. He felt the Hat move over him, deciding. It said, "Hmm. You have changed. You have realised that your plans aren't perfection, that nothing is perfect. But I still feel you belong in Slytherin.

"Not all Slytherins are bad, you know. If you use that cunning mind of yours to good, you would do good. I can tell you that." The Hat continued. Lucas took off the Hat. There were tears in his eyes.

"You think I can do good?" Lucas asked in a quavering voice.

The Hat nodded. Or at least it tried to.

Lucas set it back on its shelf. "Thanks," he whispered. "I will." And then he ran off.

When Lucas had exited the room, a figure came inside. In a hopeful voice it spoke, "Did all go well?"

The Hat nodded for the second time.

The figure smiled. "You did well tonight, Hat. I must say, you did what I couldn't."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas was having trouble with his research.

No matter what books he found on the research, they all told him the same old dreary tale of the Peverell brothers receiving the three Hallows from Death, and nothing else. He was pretty sure that Dumbledore could tell him the answers, but whenever Lucas called on him, Dumbledore was not there.

He feverishly ripped through the book he held in his hands: _A History to All Magical Objects_. As he looked up page after page, he realised that there was nothing in the book about the Deathly Hallows.

He threw the book aside and gave a long sigh. At this rate, he would never be able to find the Elder Wand. He knew that the Invisibility Cloak was with Harry Potter, but how he was going to get it, he had no idea.

Lucas knew that the Elder Wand had been owned by Antioch Peverell, but the wand had been snatched from him, then snatched away yet again and again, so the line of the Elder Wand owners ran a curvy path.

The fatigue of searching every book got to him and he rested his head on the table.

"Hey, you look bushed," a voice said. Lucas lifted his exhausted head to see who was speaking. It was a Gryffindor boy. He had a curly mop of brown hair and a chiselled jawbone. He smiled Lucas, an honest smile, not a fake one.

"Name's Josh. Joshua Wallstet." Josh stretched out a hand to Lucas. Not knowing what to do, Lucas shook it.

"Lot of books you got there, mate," Josh gestured to the pile of books. Pulling himself into a chair beside Lucas, Josh arranged his face into a concerned one. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked.

Lucas was shocked. He couldn't reveal his secret to Josh, but there was something about Josh that made Lucas want to trust him. _But he's a Gryffindor_, a voice hissed in Lucas's mind. Deciding to get any mistrust out of the way, Lucas started, "You don't … dislike me?"

Josh rolled his eyes. "About that prank? No way, no how, mate! In fact, I kind of admire you!" he continued, "now, what's worrying you?"

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. _Oh, but if you trust him, you'll fall into deep trouble, you will,_ warned the voice in his head. Lucas pushed it aside. "I've got some … problems with my report." Lucas half-lied. It _was _a report of sorts, he wanted to _report _about the Hallows, and get them for himself.

"Maybe I can help you then," Josh offered.

"I checked all the books related to it, but I can't get anything!" Lucas complained. "If only I could get into the Restricted Section …" Here his voice trailed off, as he was wondering, how he could get a teacher's signature.

A mischievous look came into Josh's eyes. "Oh, so you want a teacher's signature, eh? I can get you one."

Lucas smiled. "Sure."

"But there's a catch."

"What?"

Josh continued, "You let me see whatever book you get from the library."

Lucas's smile vanished. He couldn't let Josh know about the Deathly Hallows, but Josh's experience would prove invaluable. Plus, he couldn't even get into the Restricted Section without Josh's help. But if he let Josh into the secret, Josh could compete with him, and even spread it around. But there was a way around that…

Lucas said, "First: You promise not to tell anyone about what is in that book."

Josh snorted. "Easy-peasy. I agree. Do you agree?

Lucas nodded.

"Then shake on it." Josh stretched out his hand. Lucas shook it. They gave each other a smile.

"Well, then, I'd better get going!" Josh got up and started to leave. A sudden thought came across Lucas's mind.

"Which year are you?" he asked.

Josh turned around. He had heard Lucas, but since he was four metres away, he decided to shout. "I'M A SIXTH-YEAR!"

"SSSSHHHH!" Madam Pince hissed at them.

"All right, everybody, settle down. We've got some interesting specimens today, so PAY ATTENTION, Marcus!" Professor Flitwick scrambled on to the chair behind his desk and addressed the class. But no one's eyes were on him. They were all on the huge cage next to Professor Flitwick's desk, which was covered by a cloth. Every now and then it would let out a growl.

"I see you've noticed our specimen. Well, might as well introduce you to it first." The professor said.

Lucas raised his hand. "Ah, yes, Blake?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Lucas gave a noncommittal shrug of the shoulders. "Oh, I just wanted to say that your hair looks particular good today. And is that a new suit? Because it looks really good on you."

The professor seemed flustered by Lucas's comment. "Why … why thank you, Blake." he stammered. He got down and walked to the cage.

With a magician-like flourish he pulled the cloth away, and inside was a …

Lucas didn't really know how to describe it. It looked like a lion, but its tail was black. It had a menacing look. Miniature clouds gathered above its spiked mane and occasionally one of them would let out a lightning bolt. Folded wings lay across its back. Its hind legs were covered in scales.

"Here we have a very rare magical animal, the _Elecknor_. As you can see, it's very dangerous. It can conduct electricity. Now today in Charms what we'll be learning is –" Professor Flitwick was cut off by Lucas raising his hand yet again.

"What is it now, Blake?"

"If it is so dangerous, how did you get hold of it?"

"Well, over the summer Hagrid and I went looking for one. Over many courses of battle, we finally managed to subdue it."

"Wow. You are really brave, Professor." Lucas let loose yet another compliment and the professor blushed yet again.

"Anyways, what I want you to do is to come over here, observe the _Elecknor_ and go and write about it. I want you to write about how it conducts electricity. All clear? Now, go!" Professor Flitwick was immediately bowled over by the hurricane of students rushing towards him.

A while later, when Lucas was writing about how it conducted electricity, he noticed Professor Flitwick passing close by. When the professor came to Lucas's desk, Lucas looked at him and asked, "Professor, I was wondering, is there a spell for conducting electricity like the _Elecknor_?"

The professor smiled. "Ah, wanting to learn more, eh? Well, actually this lesson was planned to be continued on our next lesson, so you'll have to wait. But I have to compliment you for being so interested."

At the end of the lesson, Lucas pretended to be packing up his bags, and took a longer time than usual. He waited until everyone was gone and he and the professor were alone.

Then he plucked up his courage and walked to the professor. "Umm, professor?" he said to get the professor's attention.

The professor looked up. "Yes?"

"Um, I was actually very interested in electricity before this lesson, but I read all the books on electricity already. I'm dead interested in this _Elecknor_ but I don't think there are any books about it in the normal section. I was just wondering, perhaps you could sign this to let me learn more about electricity from books in the Restricted Section?" Lucas pulled out the library signing slip as he said so.

The professor mulled it over. "Very well, Lucas, you may." He signed the slip.

With joy Lucas took it back and raced to the dungeons. He reviewed his plan with the happiness that comes of one's cunning: _Number One: Compliment the Professor to make him/her feel happy. Number Two: Pretend to be really studious and interested in what the Professor is saying. Number Three: Say that you would like to learn more from books from the Restricted Section on what was taught that day._

It was really simple, but it worked nonetheless.

After dinner Lucas headed to the library. With a pounding heart he passed the slip over to Madam Pince. She snarled and snatched it. After holding it up to the light and performing who knew what incantations on the slip she declared it genuine and let Lucas into the Restricted Section.

_This is it_, thought Lucas as he ran down the aisles of the forbidden books. Then he caught sight of a book. An interesting one …


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas stared down at the book he was holding in his hands.

It was a new one, one that had been just published. _A Guide to the Evillest and Dangerous Magical Objects in History_, by Mr. Scarre. Its gilded edges gave it a fine look and the gold hardback was magnificent. Simply beautiful. No wonder it had stood out in Lucas's eyes.

He flipped it open and read the contents page. Past _The Dead Man Walking _and _The Eked-Out Slug_, there it was! The Elder Wand, page 58. With a quickly beating heart that thumped faster with every turn of the page, he looked at page 58.

_The Elder Wand has been dubbed by experts as the most powerful wand in history, having been given by Death himself to Antioch Peverell. Most experts believe that you can only own the Elder Wand and use it properly if you have killed the previous owner. _

_However, this was proven false at the Battle of Hogwarts, where, after many interviews with witnesses, I have found that before the death of Professor Albus Dumbledore, a boy named Draco Malfoy had Disarmed him, causing him to become the Elder Wand's owner. Later, Harry Potter Disarmed Malfoy, and so when You-Know-Who tried to kill Potter with the Elder Wand, the Wand turned on You-Know-Who and killed him instead of Potter._

_Potter has sworn never to use the Wand again and replaced it in Dumbledore's tomb after repairing his own wand. Currently the Wand still lies unused in the tomb and, to the best of my knowledge, Potter is still the master of the Wand._

Lucas looked around him, and then, not seeing anybody around, he took out his wand and quietly muttered, "_Diffindo_!" The page ripped cleanly out. Taking this, he stuffed it in his pocket and then turned to the contents page. He blanked out the entry for the Elder Wand, and then, with a little bit of tricky magic he had picked up in a book, he changed the numbers on the contents page and on the pages. Now there was no traces of the missing page.

He replaced the book on the shelf and drew out another book at random. Walking to Madam Pince, he handed her the fake book. Inwardly, he smiled at his own dastardly plan. _Josh can't know about the Hallows_, he reinforced it to himself as he walked up the fourth floor corridor, _he would tell everyone_. _And then_, Lucas said to himself, _my plan would fail!_

He placed the book behind the statue of the falling knight, unaware that he was being followed, and had been followed from the Restricted Section, by a thing that could turn itself invisible. A ghost. That of Nearly Headless Nick.

That night, Lucas lay in his bed, thinking of the obstacles that lay ahead of him. The inklings of a plan had sprouted in his mind, but he had to execute it perfectly.

Then he turned over and left it there.


	8. Chapter 8

Master of the Hallows – Chapter 8

Lucas strolled down Diagon Alley, trying to find his way past the throng of people crowding around the many shops.

It was the high peak of Diagon Alley, it being the summer holidays. Magical students from all the schools all over Europe were here, trying to get their shopping done before school started.

Lucas had finally managed to escape from his parents. They always wanted to escort him here, but since he was going to be a fifth-year, he didn't see why they had to. They always did such stuff. Embarrassing him. It was not funny.

He silently rolled his eyes. As he walked down to Flourish and Blotts, their conversation flashed through his mind yet again, for the millionth time.

It had not been a happy morning. Lucas was anxious to get his plan into action, having finally finished his shopping the day before and having decided that the plan he had chosen was the best plan he had.

His parents and he were staying at the Leaky Cauldron. With more toothless grins from Tom, Lucas ordered his normal breakfast and began eating it. Just as he was about to leave, his father grabbed his wrist.

Annoyed, Lucas gave a turn. His father was a ferret-like man with a reedy face and stubble that covered his entire chin. Next to him was Lucas's mother, a woman of average height, with curly hair that stretched down to her neck. Both of them were staring concernedly at Lucas, as if there was something wrong with him. "We're worried about you, son," was the first thing that came out of Henry Blake's mouth.

Lucas sighed. That could not be good. He waited.

"It seems that you've been spending rather a lot of time in Diagon Alley. Are you sure you're…not mixing with the wrong crowd?" Mary Blake asked.

"No…no! Why would there be?" Lucas feigned innocence, looking around the Cauldron.

"It just seems…well, this year you asked us to stay here, when we normally only spend one day here getting your stuff. And now that you have, we don't see why we still have to pay to stay here."

This was an unexpected hitch. Lucas had counted on spending the whole month of August staking out Diagon Alley, just to get that one chance. It was 31st July and no sign of Potter had been seen.

"But why? Can't I just stay here?"

"No. We don't understand what you have to do that is so important."

Lucas was getting frustrated. "Give me ONE good reason, and then I'll go!" he said. "I want to be without you guys breathing down my neck every single time I go out! Can't I get some privacy?"

Henry advanced. "Now, young boy, that is not the way to talk to us."

Lucas ignored Henry and went on to fully enumerate all the times they had embarrassed him, his rage increasing by the second.

By this time, Henry was incensed as well. He stomped over and pressed his finger into Lucas's chest. "Apologise! You know we just want the best for you!"

Lucas silently clenched his fist. He knew his parents had 'reached their limit' and the only way to regain their trust and convince them that he wasn't doing illegal things was to back out.

He shrugged. "Okay, then. Just one more day here, please? Then tomorrow we can go." His parents seemed resigned to this idea. They nodded their heads in agreement.

Finally, they let him go. Insisting on being alone, he walked out into the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron and, upon seeing no one there, started cursing and kicking the walls. "Dang it!" he yelled as he released his pent-up anger into a barrel, which exploded under the might of his spell. "Just one more month! ONE MORE MONTH!" he smashed his fist into a wall, pounding it relentlessly. Now he would have to wait a whole year before he could have a similar chance. He didn't know if he could.

_Potter had better be here_, Lucas thought.

And so now he was entering Flourish and Blotts, the one shop he was sure Potter would be to pick up new books for his three children. He was still flustered from his argument that he just barged right through people.

Then his heart nearly stopped. There, in the center of the attention, was Harry Potter with his wife and children. Smiling. Lucas brightened. Here, was the chance he'd been waiting for.

He manoeuvred his way through the crowd until he was right behind Potter. Glancing around, he made sure that no one was watching him or on hand to stop him. Then he took out his wand and pointed it at Potter.

Having done that, he slowly waited until Potter was distracted. Then, he moved forwards, fast. The exact second that he bumped into Potter, he uttered, "Expelliarmus," softly, under his breath.

The plan was working; Lucas could feel it. And then he missed.

Something had gone wrong. Lucas had pointed the wand wrongly; or he had aimed at the wrong person. Anyhow, the spell hit James Potter II in the square of his back. Lucas saw his wand fly out of his pocket.

As if in slow motion, James's wand zoomed through the air. As it zipped past, Lucas watched it clatter onto the ground with a rattle.

James turned around. Lucas just had time to stuff his wand into his pocket, trying to hide his worried face as best as he could. As James picked up his wand, he suddenly caught sight of Lucas. He frowned and cocked his head, as if trying to place Lucas. In the meantime, Potter himself had turned around, trying to see who had jostled him.

"Dad, my wand just flew out of my pocket," James said. Now the whole Potter family was looking at Lucas. Suspiciously, as well. Lucas tried to look innocent. Harry had this weird look on his face, as if he knew what Lucas had done and was waiting for him to tell the truth. Then Harry moved his hand down to his pocket, where Lucas knew his wand was.

Lucas turned away. In a mirror nearby, he spotted the Potters still looking curiously at him, their eyes following him. As soon as he was out of eyesight, he ran out and into a small alley.

The tears came then. Months of thinking, trying so hard to produce the perfect plan, WASTED! He shouted the last word out and repeated it to himself again and again while he almost snapped his wand with the number of times he threw it on the floor and stepped on it, grinding it into the ground.

He came so close. So close. He just wanted to succeed, for heaven's sake. Why wouldn't it just go his way for once?

And so, with the failure of that plan, he decided to go on with Plan D: Plan Desperate.


End file.
